Gundam F Project
by Serpens Malange
Summary: Fours years after Endless Waltz a new war has broken out. It is up to two new pilots to bring the W boys back and save the day.


Gundam F Project  
  
~ The world was at peace, or so everyone thought. A small rebellious group of people called the Earthnites, where planning a massacre. They did not want the earth and the colonies to work together. They felt the colonies could govern themselves. That is where our story begins. ~  
  
Two tall figures walked down a long corridor that led to the docking bay. One of them stopped to look out the window at the black reaches of space, while the other one stood back to the window with their arms crossed. Both persons were female.  
  
The one looking out the window was bright-eyed and cheerful. One could tell she was full of mischief. The kind of person to laugh at life and every thing about it, never let anything stand in her way. She seemed to be a dreamer. Living in a world her own, full of wonders and magic.  
  
On the other hand the girl standing next to her looked cold and closed off. Just looking at the way she was standing, back to the window arms crossed head down, one could tell she was one who didn't stand for much. She seemed the kind of person who was a realist. She lived in this world, and saw no pleasure in it.  
  
"Come on, we have to go." The girl who was leaning against wall said standing up straight looking toward the ships in the docking bay.  
  
"Do we really have to go to Earth?" The other girl said as she looked up.  
  
"Yes. It is our mission." With that she walked off to the ships. The other girl sighed and followed after her. She looked around the large docking bay until she saw her partner.  
  
"Akurei! Wait up!" She yelled as she ran toward her.  
  
"Mara, we don't have all day." She said slowing down enough for Mara to catch up.  
  
"Where are our Gundams at?" Mara asked looking around once more.  
  
"I'm heading in that direction. Just follow me." Akurei said as she led the way to the two large mobile suits.  
  
"What was our mission again?" Mara asked looking off into space.  
  
"Our mission is to stop the Earthnites before they can start any major conflicts." She said stopping in front of her Gundam. The Gundam was quite large, and was ready to take off in its bird mode.  
  
"During all those years of training I never thought I would ever have to pilot one of these." Mara said looking at her Gundam. It was also large in size, and ready to take off.  
  
The hatches of the cockpits on both the Gundams opened. Akurei skillfully jumped up onto her Gundam and headed straight for the cockpit. Mara just watched Akurei in wonder; she then climbed up her Gundam and stood before the open cockpit.  
  
Both pilots climbed into the cockpits and the hatches closed. The one Akurei was in was the first to start up. The engines starting with a sharp shrill sound.  
  
"Nemesis ready for take off." Akurei's voiced sounded over the transmitter in the control room.  
  
"Nirvana is ready also." Mara added.  
  
"Ready when you guys are." A voice said back over their transmitters. The two Gundams slowly lifted off the floor. Akurei's Gundam was the first to leave, followed shortly thereafter was Mara's Gundam.  
  
  
  
Many hours later the two Gundams had reached MO II.  
  
"Mara, go on ahead to Earth. I have some business here that I must take care of." Akurei said waking Mara from her sleep.  
  
"Are you sure Akurei? I will stay with you if you want me to." Mara said back through their private line.  
  
"I'm sure.go on to Earth." Akurei said clicking the transmitter line off. Mara's Gundam sped up and went on to the Earth. Akurei, on the other hand, slowed her Gundam and prepared to land.  
  
Once on MO II Akurei headed start for the Preventers office. She had sent a message ahead saying that she need to speak with Lady Une. She slipped in the building unnoticed and went up to Une's office.  
  
"I see you arrived safely." Said Lady Une back turned to Akurei.  
  
"Yes. Now the reason I am here..."  
  
"I know why you are here. You know about the Earthnites and their plans. I have valuable information on the group. I also have information on the five Gundams and their pilots." Lady Une said turning to her desk and pulling out a stack of papers which she handed to Akurei.  
  
Akurei looked the papers over for a few moments. "You sent orders to get the Gundams rebuilt."  
  
"Yes, I thought they would help you in this fight." Une said as she pulled something up on her computer. "Here are the plans." She turned the computer to face Akurei.  
  
Akurei looked it over and nodded. "I should thank you for the help. One thing...I need to know the location of a certian pilot named Heero Yuy."  
  
"At this moment in time he is on earth in Japan. He is stationed at the Japanese HOPE Headquarters." Une said handing Akurei another piece of paper.  
  
"I shall be off then." Akurei put all the sheets of paper, except the one on Heero, on Une's desk and bowed. She then walked out of the office and of the building. 


End file.
